I love you
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: Summary: Bomb and Matilda are in love eachother for a long time, but they didn't show it in public. One day when they were together and no one could disturb them, now they have a chance to tell eachothers' feeling, but they don't know how. Terence decides to help Bomb a little to get Matilda. ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO: ROVIO


Angry Birds fanfic: I love you

Summary: Bomb and Matilda are in love eachother for a long time, but they didn't show it in public. One day when they were together and no one could disturb them, now they have a chance to tell eachothers' feeling, but they don't know how.  
Terence decides to help Bomb a little to get Matilda.

* * *

It was a peacefull day in Piggy Island, but 'some' of the birds can't rest. Red protected the eggs as most of the time, Chuck was exercised his speed, the blues played hide and seek, Matilda was gardening.  
And Bomb... he was at the lake where Terence takes evening walks, searching for a few flowers for Matilda.

***Bomb's POV***

_"I think I've found out what should I give to Matilda...She would be glad for a few flowers"_\- I thought while I smiled at this idea, then I was looking over for flowers. It was a really hard work and at the forest there was only five flowers. Its rarely grows at the forest.  
I looked everywhere except the piggies side, but there wasn't any flowers...

"If this season was Spring and not Autumn I would be lucky..."-I said while I took some breaths because I was tired of searching. "- There's only one place I wasn't there... YES! The lake!"- I got up and I started to run to the lake where it was at middle of the forest.  
When I arrived there was a lot of little flowers. I was so amazed by this place, bacause it looked so peacefull. Now I've got it why Terence likes to be here. I had to hurry with collecting. I've just picked a few. At the moment I've heard a grunt. I slowly turned around, it was Terence looking at me angryly or seriously.  
I didn't which way he looked at me, but it made scared a bit.

"H-Hey, T-Terence..."-I said stutteringly to Terence, waiting for an answer or something from him. Terence looked around to make sure no one is looking for them, then he grunts again.

"Hrm...What are you doing here, Bomb?"- he asked me coldly. Did I just hear him talk?! I can't belive it. I was told by Red that he was a silent person and socially akward, but now he started to talk to me. Strange...

"Uh-I-I just uh... I've just got here and collect some flowers for uh...-" I tried to talk to him back, but I was surprised and a little bit scared at the same time.

"For who?"- asked Terence calmly.

"F-for Matilda..."- I answered to him while blushing and I looked away from him. I peeked back to him and I saw that he gave me a little nod.

"I see..."- said Terence while looking away from me. I gulped in that moment, because I didn't know what he's gonna do to me.

"It's very peacefull you know..." said Terence while I looked at him surprisely, then I gave sigh.

"Yeah...it is"

"If you have any bad feeling, this place calms you down. My little brother Red comes here when he has a long temper or any other feeling."- said Terence while smiling a little.

"Have you got any bad feeling right now?"- I asked him curiously. He hesitated at first, but he had to tell me the truth.

"Yeah...for a long time...long story."-said Terence while he closed his eyes.

"Oh...Okay, I don't force you to tell me, if it hurts to think back."-I said to Terence worriedly. Then he looked back at me, he picked up some flower with his beak and he gave them to me.

"Take these. Give them too to Matilda. For now it's the only thing I could help."

"Uh...T-thanks."-I thanked to Terence while take the flowers and put them to the others.

"You should get going, Bomb."-he went to the lake and he looked at the water. I gave a nod, I wanted to say something but no words came out of my beak.

"Oh, and...good luck"- I looked back and I saw that Terence peeked at me a little and he gave me a smile. I was surprised at first then I gave a smirk.

"Thanks, Terence"- I thanked him then I left.

***End of Bomb's POV***

**Meanwhile...**

***Matilda's POV***

We were ready to have dinner together. I've counted the birds, but Bomb wasn't here. I was wondering where could he be.

"I hope Bomb is okay"-I said while giving the soup to the birds. Then I've heard a shout. It was Bomb who arrived.

"Hey guys!*huff* Sorry for the late *huff*"-said Bomb while breathing repeatly.

"Where have you been?"-asked Chuck while eating his soup.

"We've been looking for you, B'. If there was a horde of pigs, we could have been real trouble!" Said Red strictly to Bomb.

"Sorry, R', I...I've just took a long walk, that's all."-lied Bomb. I don't like when someone lies. There must be something else he was out all afternoon.  
I gave a short sigh, then I acted like it was true.

"Well, the only thing matters now is Bomb's okay, Red. Take a seat, Bomb. Here goes the warm soup."- I said while giving him the bowl of soup.

"T-Thanks, Matilda."-said Bomb while taking the bowl.

**After dinner...**

"Thanks for the dinner Matilda!"-said the Blues while leaving.

"Yeah, thanks, M'!"-said Chuck giving me a big smile and then he left too.

"*sigh* That soup was great, 'tilda. You should keep this up in another times too."-said Red while giving me his advise. I was surprised at first, because sometimes they don't like my cooks.

"Thank you, Red. I'll try."-I thanked Red for giving me this advise.

"Hey, B'. Sorry if I yelled at you or blaming you before."-apologised Red.

"It's okay, bro. If you are in trouble, I will be there"-Bomb forgave Red while smirking.

"I'll see you later."-waved Red while leaving.  
It was silence for 30 seconds, while we cleared the stone table then Bomb broke the silence.

"Um...Matilda?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, after that, can I have a "long talk" with you?"-Bomb asked me while blushing and looking away in embarrass.

"Well... We're talking right now, silly"-I giggled at Bomb. He looked so cute when he was blushing.

"Uh-I mean, not here... I thought we can talk at the cliff, you know that points the view of the beach..."  
I blushed at it. I wasn't sure that he really meant it. He never acted that before, just right now.

"Oh...A-And why there?"-I asked him curiously while I finished the cleaning.

"I-It's a surprise...but please, Matilda be there."-Bomb answered while begging me. I was shocked at him, I hope it's not a bad news or something. We always talked a lot when we were alone.

"Okay Bomb... I'll be there."

"G-good...uh-go on, I'll come too, I'll just uh... get the surprise"- said Bomb then he left. I was wondering what's wrong with him. Why is he acting like this? So I went to the cliff where Bomb wanted to talk to me.  
It took 2 minutes, then Bomb arrived too. I wonder what's the surprise.

***End of Matilda's POV***

Bomb sat on the cliff while holding the bunch of flowers.

"So Bomb, what do you want to tell me, are you okay?"-asked Matilda worriedly. Bomb gulped while trying to think how can he tell her his feelings.

"Y-yes...I just uh...I wanna to tell you that..."- Bomb stuttered in shame while trying to say those 'words'.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bomb. You can tell me."- Matilda gave a worried smile. Bomb gave a heavy sigh and he started to talk.

"Matilda I-...I am in love with you."

Matilda shocked at the moment. She wasn't sure that is he wanted to tell her.

"W-what? S-say it again..."-stuttered Matilda in shock and blushing at Bomb. Bomb gave himself more courage and he said it again.

"I-I said... I am in love with you, Matilda." "I've got this feeling since we first met, at first I thought it might be just friendship between us, but then all these 5 years we've been gone through, you made me teas when I've had hot tempers and giving me advises to let them go,  
a-and when we fought together against the pigs, or we had time to eachother, since now I feel like I can rarely feel anger, only peace."

"Matilda, I...I love you with all my heart. Together we can keep up until the end. I don't care if you credit someone else, like the pigs about peace, or bad at cooking or anything, I still will love you."-Bomb stopped his sentence, he gave a sigh then he continued.

"B-but if you don't feel the same way...it's okay, I hope after that we can still be friends"-finished Bomb while giving the flowers to Matilda.  
Matilda was surprised and shocked at the same time. She never thought that a different looking bird like Bomb would ever love her.

"T-Thank you, Bomb..."-said Matilda while smiling and she took the flowers. "I am in love with you too...-"-then her smile went down, she felt the tears in her eyes and she looked down. "-I want to be with you until the end...but I can't..."-The tears were rolling down on her cheeks. She tried to fight with the tears, but se failed.

"I-I mean...*sniff* I-I don't wanna b-be a t-trouble to y-you, w-who gets in y-your way or a-anything.*hic*"-she cried while looking back Bomb."I-I don't w-wanna t-to b-be a failure t-to y-you, Bo-"before she finished her sentence, she felt Bomb's beak pressing on hers. Matilda's eyes widened at the moment, until Bomb broke the kiss.

"Don't think about these, Matilda. You aren't and you will never be trouble to us...especially to me..."- Bomb gazed his eyes deeply at Matilda's eyes. "If you aren't here or even exist, who can ever makes me calm, and who will be so kind to us, who can we expected for advises, and supports. You've gave us so many great times, and I want to thank you for that."  
Bomb wiped away the tears from Matilda's eyes.

"Matilda...Will you be my girlfriend?"-asked Bomb giving a hopely smile. Matilda surprised at that question, then she gave a nod while she closed her eyes.

"Y-yes...Of c-course...a-and t-thank you again, Bomb. I really appreciated."-she whispered because she didn't want to let the tears roll down on her cheeks again. Her eyes gazed at Bomb, then she closed her eyes, and she pressed her beak on his. Bomb closed his eyes and he kissed Matilda back.

A bit far away where there were a few bushes and some trees, there was Terence behind one the trees. He saw everything. He closed his eyes and he smiled kindly.  
"You did great, Bomb... stay by her side, protect her too, and later on you two will be a happy couple."-he turned around and he went back to 'his place'. Back to the couple, Bomb and Matilda hold eachother watching the sunset. Bomb turned his back behind and he saw that Terence were going back to the forest.

"Thanks for the help...Terence"-He thought.

"W-what wrong, Bomb?"-asked Matilda curiously while looking up at Bomb. Bomb looked down to her, answering her question with a smile.

"Nothing, darling..."- he kissed Matilda's cheek then they continued to watch the sunset.

The End...


End file.
